As disclosed by JP-A-2005-209278, a library device (in some cases also referred to as, for example, a data storage system) is known in which data cartridges are housed in a plurality of cells of a magazine, a desired data cartridge is selectively picked out from the plurality of data cartridges, and reading or writing of data is then carried out by means of a drive device.
FIG. 1A is a plan view of a library device that is relevant to the present invention. FIG. 1B is a front view of a library device that is relevant to the present invention. FIG. 2 is an outer perspective view of an example of a library device that is relevant to the present invention.
The library device shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 2 and that is relevant to the present invention includes: magazines 1200 that have a plurality of cells 1300 that accommodate data cartridges 1100 in a stacked state and in a horizontal state; two drive devices 1600 for reading data from and writing data to the recording medium in data cartridges 1100; and accessor mechanism 1400 for transporting data cartridges 1100.
In this library device, two magazines 1200 are oppositely arranged such that the openings of cells 1300 confront each other. This library device is further configured such that two drive devices 1600 stacked one over the other are disposed close to one end of these magazines 1200. These two magazines 1200 and drive devices 1600 are arranged to make a substantially U-shaped form. The open directions of the openings of cells 1300 of two magazines 1200 face in directions that are orthogonal to the X direction, and further, are directed to confront each other. The opening direction of drive device 1600 is the X direction that differs from both of the opening directions of two magazines 1200.
In this way, the opening directions of each of cells 1300 inside two magazines 1200 and drive devices 1600 are all different. As a result, a swivel mechanism for rotating the picker mechanism is provided on accessor mechanism 1400 for transferring data cartridges 1100 between each cell 1300 and drive device 1600.
However, in the library device shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 2, magazines 1200 are arranged on both sides of accessor mechanism 1400. In addition, the necessity of a swivel mechanism for rotating the picker mechanism on accessor mechanism 1400 results in a large accessor mechanism 1400. As a result, the library device requires a large installation space. In addition, the complex configuration of accessor mechanism 1400 results in increased costs.
In response, the adoption of a cell of the so-called storage cell type and a modification of the layout of the magazines and drive devices can be considered. A storage cell is a cell having a form that allows a plurality of data cartridges to be accommodated within a single cell. The storage cell is hereinafter referred to as a deep cell. As the layout of the library device, a layout can be considered in which a drive device is placed in alignment with a magazine that accommodates deep cells, and the opening direction of the deep cells is matched to the opening direction of the drive device. This layout allows consolidation to a single magazine and, because the accessor mechanism no longer requires a swivel mechanism, allows a reduction of the installation space of the library device.
The method of inserting and removing a data cartridge in a library device that uses deep cell is next described using FIGS. 3A-3F.
In the library device shown in FIGS. 3A-3F, magazine 2200 is arranged adjacent to drive device 2600. In addition, openings 2305 of deep cells 2300 housed in magazine 2200 and the opening direction of opening 2605 of drive device 2600 are the same direction. Five deep cells 2300 are juxtaposed in magazine 2200, each deep cell 2300 being capable of accommodating two data cartridges in a row. As a result, magazine 2200 is capable of holding a maximum of ten data cartridges. However, because at least one empty area must be provided in magazine 2200 to use magazine 2200 in the library device, a maximum of only nine data cartridges can be accommodated. The reason for this limitation is next explained together with the method of inserting and removing data cartridges.
Here, as shown in FIG. 3A, an example is described in which data cartridge A that is stored at the back of deep cell 2300 is to be conveyed to drive device 2600.
As shown in FIG. 3B, accessor mechanism 2400 is moved in front of deep cell 2300b that accommodates data cartridge A. Here, deep cell 2300b accommodates the two data cartridges: data cartridge A and data cartridge B, data cartridge A being accommodated rearward from data cartridge B. Data cartridge B therefore constitutes an obstacle and data cartridge A cannot be directly accessed. In response, data cartridge B must first be ejected from deep cell 2300B to achieve a state in which data cartridge A can be accessed, following which data cartridge A can be extracted.
As shown in FIG. 3B, accessor mechanism 2400 first removes data cartridge B. Removing data cartridge B results in data cartridge A moving forward by means of an biasing means (not shown in the figure).
Next, as shown in FIG. 3C, loaded with data cartridge B, accessor mechanism 2400 moves to the front of deep cell 2300E. This deep cell 2300E accommodates only one data cartridge C, and therefore has empty area 2301.
Next, as shown in FIG. 3D, accessor mechanism 2400 stores data cartridge B in deep cell 2300E. When data cartridge C is pushed by data cartridge B that is being inserted, data cartridge C moves to the position of empty area 2301.
Next, as shown in FIG. 3E, accessor mechanism 2400 is again moved in front of deep cell 2300B. Because data cartridge A has moved forward, accessor mechanism 2400 is able to remove data cartridge A from inside deep cell 2300B.
Finally, loaded with data cartridge A, accessor mechanism 2400 moves in front of drive device 2600 and inserts data cartridge A into drive device 2600 to complete the operation.